


Nightly Routine

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i may be in love with this crack ot3 whoops, inspired by a prompt I can't find, is this domestic-y, let them all sleep in one bed, probably an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Three people sleeping in one bed shouldn't pose much of a problem, unless if one has a tendency to push the other two off.





	Nightly Routine

He wakes to the sound of a sudden thud, a sharp, quick pain striking through his body. Being forcefully awoken, he lets out a growl with no hesitation. Bakura never enjoyed an unexpected wake up call, especially one that dealt with him falling off the bed.

Crimson eyes narrow in the darkness, blinking and glaring at the world around him. They try to find a source of time, the moon was still out, no sign of that blazing sun yet. Eventually, his gaze fell onto the ticking clock in their room and it takes him a moment, squinting, to tell the time. It's around 4:00 am from what he could make out, not bothering to be precise.

_A new bloody record_ , he thinks as he sits up. And just before he's about to get to his feet and mutter curses under his breath, another thud echoes in this room. Followed by an 'oof' and a groan. Bakura can't help but smirk to the pain in that voice.

On the other side of the bed, Aigami had just fallen off, making more noise than Bakura had. He let out a whine to the sudden jolt of being forced awake and hitting the ground. Unlike Bakura, he sounded to be more in pain than agitated with hitting the floor in the middle of the night.

"We still have some hours left in the night," Bakura answers, figuring he'd be trying to work out the time now. They both usually tried to do so whenever this happened.

"Shh!" Aigami looks over from across the bed, head peaking over from the other side with a tired glare. "Don't speak so loudly." He does his best to keep his voice down to a whisper. Thankfully it's quiet enough that he doesn't have to try so hard. He only wishes that his voice didn't sound so groggy.

Bakura rolls his eyes to that command, not knowing whether or not the other can see his action in the room, he doesn't care much right now. "Yes, let the little angel sleep, right? Even though he's the reason we're awake. Again," he hisses before shooting a deathly glare to the only one who had remained on the bed and was sleeping soundly, peacefully.

Ryou.

He wishes the other was awake to apologize for what he had done. Sure, he'd do it in the morning but he preferred an apology right now. It agitated him, seeing the other get his perfect, untroubled, unawakened sleep while he (and Aigami) were forcefully woken up by him. It may not be intentional nor did it happen every night, but Ryou somehow pushing these two off the bed in the middle of the night was a...slightly common occurrence. Enough that they were to expect it whenever they decided to sleep in one bed together.

A sigh is heard from the other side of the bed and Bakura watches as Aigami's figure stands. His eyes follow his movements, noting how he tries to be quiet and not bother to make a sound as he attempts to quietly sit back on the bed. Aigami fails, stepping on the creakiest part of the floorboard, making the bed squeak slightly under his weight. With a tired grin on his face, Bakura does the same, though flawlessly without a sound. (And he knows if the other was more awake he'd know this was a way of one upping him. Or maybe he did know and was just too tired to acknowledge it.)

Bakura's gaze drifts from Aigami to Ryou. He was tempted to just pinch the sleeping boy's cheeks to wake him up. Though, he knew Aigami would end up stopping him, not letting him have any fun and get back at the boy for this. He ends up yawning and is just about to lie back down, go under the covers, but is stopped by a sudden voice.

"Do you think he's sleeping alright?" Aigami asks, a worried gaze looking down at Ryou, voice tired but concerned.

"What do you think?" Bakura motions to the only boy lying on the bed. "Bastard kicks us off and you're worried about him?" He's agitated, more so than usual. He was never a morning person and definitely not a 4am person.

"Don't call him that," he hisses and tries not to raise his voice to scold Bakura. (They both know he would have gone on and on about not calling Ryou a bastard or any other 'bad word'. The older one is just glad he doesn't have the energy to go about it tonight. Morning. Whatever this time could be defined as.) "I just...I'm worried when he does this..."

Bakura could tell the other was concerned and he really wasn't in the mood for some heart to heart conversation. To talk and worry over their little angelic sweetheart. He didn't want some bonding moment in the middle of the night. He wanted to sleep.

"I hope he isn't having a nightmare..."

Or maybe he didn't, not when a  _playful_  thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"I know," Bakura starts with a smirk, silently moving on the bed to return to his position prior to being pushed off the bed, lying beside Ryou. His face hovers dangerously close to his. "Why don't we ask him now?"

Aigami jerks straight up, regretting the action as he ends up moving the bed and Ryou shifts slightly. His gaze rests on the boy, wanting to make sure he was still sleeping before he angrily whispered, "What? No! Don't you dare wake him up!"

"And why not? Dear landlord here is always waking us up. Maybe we should return the favor..." His voice slowly trails away before he begins giving Ryou some light kisses against his forehead. Not enough to actually wake him up, perhaps just cause him to squirm every now and then, but he's certain that Aigami isn't aware of that fact.

" _Spirit_..." His voice is actually low and threatening, but it's not enough to scare Bakura. Although he is aware that he's agitated, using the word spirit over his name. He's deathly serious for someone who just woke up.

"Yes?" Bakura asks, feigning innocence he knows will just agitated him more. "What is it,  _Diva_?" He asks before giving Ryou another kiss to the cheek, causing him to let out a sigh in his slumber. Crimson eyes look directly at into golden ones, challenging him.

"Stop that!" It's hard trying to keep his voice quiet the longer this continues. For once, Aigami wished he had just picked himself up from the floor and plopped back down to Ryou's side instead of opening his mouth to voice his concerns. He should have known better.

"Why don't you make me?" He lets out a soft, taunting chuckle. "Or perhaps you wish this were you right now? Having me kiss you all up instead."

Bakura knows that comment ends up making the other's cheeks flush. He doesn't need to see it, he's done it many times before. Making Aigami blush was quite easy, not as easy as Ryou, but he could manage. And with the lack of response, he knows he's succeeded.

There's a low huff that escapes from Aigami, his head turns and for a moment, Bakura thinks he's won. Maybe he would let him continue to shower Ryou in light kisses until he grew too tired and wanted to sleep (which honestly would be in a minute or whenever Aigami gave up).

"If you were to kiss me, I'd prefer you do it while I was awake," Aigami starts, hesitating. "And if it means you'll let him sleep peacefully..."

"Hmph. That's not even proper negotiating," he scoffs. Bakura pushes himself up, sitting now and reaching out to grab Aigami's chin, pulling him closer. Their tired eyes meet. "I should have you beg to make me stop. You do know how to, don't you? I know you can desperately cry out my name when you want to get my attention."

Golden eyes shoot a glare into crimson ones, which only makes Bakura smirk.

"Why are you two awake...?" A sleepy voice interrupts before more could happen. Ryou rubs his eyes, slowly forcing himself up slightly, blinking as he tries to look at the two who were sitting up in bed, both leaning over him, and looking as if they were about to make out (he thinks so anyway). "What time is it...?"

Bakura clicks his tongue in annoyance, letting go of Aigami. He wasn't trying to wake him up, but it seemed he-  _they_  had. He makes a mental note not to get too carried away in teasing Aigami in the middle of the night, not when Ryou was sleeping with them. "Time to go back to sleep."

"As he said," Aigami mutters, looking away from Bakura and glad to be out of his grip.

Ryou glances between the two, unsure of what they were talking about or what exactly was going on. He's too sleepy to inquire; he'll ask in the morning. He only hopes that they hadn't broken out into a fight this late. Though, the question as to why they're awake passes through his mind and he frowns. The answer was a little too quick to come to his mind.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles out, a disheartening look on his face. Ryou felt terribly guilty for being the cause of this. "I woke you both up again..."

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

They had replied simultaneously, Aigami being the one to shoot Bakura a glare. Did he really have to make the poor boy feel guilty at this hour? Ryou only sighs, muttering more tired apologies.

"Shut it and go back to sleep," Bakura growls as he lies back in bed beside Ryou, a hand slithering around his waist rather possessively. He presses his head against Ryou's, enjoying the warmth from his body and the comfortable position he's in once again. Cuddling wasn't something he liked to do often, but this would assure him that he wouldn't be pushed off the bed for a second time in the night.

Aigami mutters something about not being so demanding before doing the same. He lies on Ryou's free side, an arm finding his way around the sandwiched boy's chest and cuddling closer to him. He nuzzles his head against Ryou's for a moment before resting down on the pillow. He didn't want to constrict the boy's movements, but holding onto him and pressed close simply felt right.

Ryou, meanwhile, shifts as he has to adjust to being in the middle of the two. It doesn't take long and he decides that he should just fall back asleep. But first, another way to apologize crosses his mind and he intends to follow through before he knocks back out. He turns his head to the side, pressing his lips against Bakura's forehead, then doing the same to Aigami (he ends up kissing them through their hair but doesn't mind it).

"Good night, Aigami, Bakura..." Ryou mumbles quietly, a smile forming from his lips. If his eyes would have remained open for a moment longer, he could see the two smiling back at him. Although, he does end up feeling lips press against each of his cheeks, followed by a, 'good night' from each side.


End file.
